


Adaptation

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

Al never sleeps. Ed sleeps constantly. There's a balance to it, some form of equivalent trade Al doesn't quite fathom, but he can feel it. He can feel a lot of things.

His brother's touch isn't one of them.

He keeps watch while Ed sleeps, tries to remember what he no longer experiences, wonders how difficult it will be to adjust to such things again. They haven't talked about it; four years as they are now and it can't be said to feel natural, but Al finds he's gotten used to it.

Maybe that's why they haven't talked.


End file.
